1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular, to the field of storing and retrieving data utilizing data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the latest trends in the automotive industry involves the increased utilization of data processing systems (e.g., computers) to control functions within automobiles. Many of these computer-controlled functions include drive-by-wire, global positioning systems (GPS), and automatic climate control. These computers automate functions that previously required the active attention of the driver. Computer-controlled functions free the driver's attention and enable the driver to fully concentrate on the road ahead.
The present invention includes a system and method for implementing automotive image capture and retrieval. An image manager receives an image from a vehicle-mounted camera. The image manager determines, based on a set of preferences, whether to store the image. In response to storing the image, the image manager associates at least one form of metadata with the image, wherein the at least one form of metadata includes global positioning system (GPS) coordinates at the time of image capture, speed of a vehicle at the time of image capture, direction of travel at the time of image capture, and user annotations. In response to receiving a query for the image, image manager presents the image to a user.
The above, as well as additional purposes, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.